


Perfection Personified

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressively supportive Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Heir Harry Potter, Just our faves being cute, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Our favorite trio is at it again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triwizard Champion Tom Riddle, YES CRACK AGAIN DID I STUTTER, light read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “If I can do this while were not yet dating,” Tom kisses him again, making Harry whimper. “Then what exactly can I do to you when wearedating?”Knot me senseless, Harry thought. But he smiled sweetly at Tom first. “Why don’t you find out for yourself,Alpha?”In which everyone thinks Tom Riddle is perfect, and Tom Riddle proves it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347778
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1598
Collections: Tomarry 💜





	Perfection Personified

**Author's Note:**

> This is, first and foremost, crack. And romance second.

Tom Riddle was going to win the Triwizard Cup, Lucius thinks proudly as he sees Tom’s score on the board. Not that he ever doubted his fellow alpha, of course. In fact, Lucius knew that the Slytherin was going to be picked Hogwarts Champion before he even put his name in. That was how much he believed in his friend.

Lucius nods at himself smugly.

Tom was up by a huge margin, no one could hope to catch up. Tom had no weaknesses and would take any challenge with the grace and calmness he always possessed, and he would make it look easy and effortless like he always did.

“The final challenge…” The minister announces. “is defeating the Siren’s call.”

Lucius’ mouth dropped in the ground and couldn’t quite believe his ears—the Champions were expected to _sing_? Against _sirens_? That was the only thing that could defeat a siren. Lucius knew there were spells that could make one’s voice melodious but it entirely depended on the base of your singing voice. It could improve it but it could never make you sound like a professional singer.

Lucius looked sadly at the Triwizard Cup, gleaming mightily underneath the golden sun, kissing it goodbye. They were never going to win now.

Because Tom Riddle, perfection personified, _did_ have a weakness. And, the fact of the matter is, Tom Riddle… can’t _sing_. He was the _most_ off-key person Lucius knew in his entire life and that was him being kind.

Tom Riddle was everything… except a singer.

Lucius can’t quite believe that out of all the possible challenges, they picked _this_.

This was sabotage.

Someone knew that Tom Riddle had no singing skills and made sure this would be the final challenge when he all but won the tournament.

Lucius looks around, trying to look for a sign, looking for anyone who might seem like they were enjoying this, and knew exactly what to expect.

His eyes zeroed in on the Potter heir, who was looking very smugly at Tom’s face in the screen.

* * *

Lucius swore he _never_ told anyone about Tom’s secret.

Tom had gotten drunk one night, on Lucius’ insistence. Well, not really. He spiked the champion’s drink with more alcohol because Lucius thought he needed to unwind, to relax.

What he didn’t expect was that Tom… was a _loud_ drunk.

The moment the alcohol set it, Tom drunkenly apparated them into what, Lucius now sadly knows, muggles call a _Karaoke Bar_.

Without any ceremony, Tom picked up the microphone and started singing—Lucius squinted his eye to read properly—Whitney Houston’s _I Will Always Love You_.

The first note instantly made Lucius sober.

He straightened up in the sofa and tried to keep his face straight.

Tom Riddle will _not_ tolerate being laughed at.

By the time the chorus came, Lucius couldn’t even breathe because he was laughing too hard, wiping the tears in his eyes and discovering, for the first time in his life, that he might be asthmatic.

The next morning, Lucius found himself humming the song’s tune quite merrily, remembering the mess his friend made, but stopped dead when Tom asked him, a suspicious look in his eye, “Why do you know that song?”

Lucius nervously laughed and said that it was a random tune he made up in his head and prayed to Merlin Tom thought he was just embarrassed at knowing a muggle song and that no flashbacks of last night would happen.

They were alone when the whole thing happened so it perplexed Lucius as to how anyone would know Tom’s only weakness, let alone Tom’s mortal enemy, the Potter heir.

* * *

The challenge was starting. Lucius had half a mind to glamour himself because he wasn’t sure what he’d be feeling—secondhand embarrassment or undignified laughter?

Thankfully, Tom was going last.

Lucius seriously hoped that Tom had something under his belt because the first two champions were _amazing_.

His poor friend.

Now everyone was going to know his deepest darkest secret.

But Lucius knew Tom would probably find a way to _obliviate_ everyone in the Hogwarts grounds if he could.

Lucius readies himself for everyone’s reactions, tries to make himself smaller, hoping no one would point at him and say “Aren’t you this tone deaf’s best friend?”

But really, Lucius knew it was very probably that everyone would try their best to _not_ laugh. Tom after all did command a certain respect all throughout Hogwarts. If anything, Lucius had the inkling only the Potter heir would laugh and even his social etiquette would not allow him to laugh so loud.

Tom opens his mouth and begins to sing.

Lucius’ gapes and almost falls from his seat.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Lucius runs towards the champions’ tent.

He rushed his way in, trying to finding Tom.

It didn’t make any sense. No spell could do that. No potion could do that. Magic didn’t do that. Tom has always been brilliant but Lucius didn’t know he could make impossible possible. How did Tom manage to sound so—

He stopped short as he saw Harry Potter making animated gestures toward his friend. He came nearer expecting the Potter heir to be verbally abusing his friend like they always did when—

“You were _amazing_ , Tom, I—“ Harry says excitedly, his face entirely in awe. “It worked! Our plan worked!”

And then, a sight Lucius thought he’d never seen in his entire life happened.

Tom smiled and put his hands on either side of the Gryffindor’s face and _kissed_ him.

Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. _Kissing._

It wasn’t just regular kissing too. Tom was shoving his tongue down Harry’s throat as though they weren’t in public and Harry’s arms wrapping themselves into the Slytherin’s neck pulling him closer to him while moaning quite loudly.

“ _Ahem_ ,” Lucius says loudly. Both immediately stop and both look at him like guilty teenagers. Which Lucius supposed they were. Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow in the air. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

“Lucius,” Tom greets. “I won. I’m the Triwizard Champion.”

“Oh! _Wow!_ You’re the Triwizard Champion?!” Lucius says sarcastically, not quite believing that his overachiever friend would do this to him. “Nice try, Head Boy,” his face suddenly turns serious, looking at both of them head on. “When did you two start dating?”

The Potter heir blushes. Tom avoids looking at his eye. Really, Lucius felt like a goddamn parent.

“We aren’t actually—“ Tom starts.

“Dating—“ Harry supplies unhelpfully.

“ _Yet_.” Tom finished, glaring at the Potter heir.

“Oh, so I guess kissing is just the normal greeting now when somebody wins?” Lucius asks voice rising. “Guess you won’t mind if I put my tongue down your throat, Tom—“

“It just happened, “ Harry blurted out.

“When?” Lucius asked, not remembering a time when he and Tom were not busy preparing for the tournament.

“Now,” Harry said as though not quite believing that it was coming out of his mouth. “We just kissed now.”

Oh.

_Oh._

_Ohhh._

These _idiots_.

* * *

There was a certain hatred for muggleborns like him. 

It was a shame that Tom was selected as the Hogwarts champion when there were obviously more competent, pure-blooded representatives. It was an _international_ competition, after all.

Harry knew he was probably being paranoid but he was pretty sure that there were people ready to take the Slytherin down just for the shame of his blood. There was even a rumor that there were some ministry officials who were not very pleased with Tom being picked. What would the other countries say? His tasks could be more difficult than the others or there might even be some cheating involved.

Harry sighs. His beautiful, perfect Tom. Tall and smug and not the least bit worried about his task.

“What is it, Harry?” Tom's pompous tone shakes Harry out of his thoughts.

He looks at Tom, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He extends his hand and ruffles his hair. “Y-you be careful out there,” he gulps not wanting to admit that he was worried.

“Mm, worried about me?” Tom says egotistically.

Harry frowns and smacks Tom’s arm. “ _Yes,_ ” he hisses. “Your head is too big to miss.”

Tom laughs and he bids Harry goodbye in one of his arrogant little smirks. “I’ll be back with my trophy.”

Harry paces around the champions’ tent as soon as Tom walks out. He hears the crowds go crazy, not really paying attention to where he was going and not realizing that he was bumping into one of their classmates.

“Oh, sorry!” Barty Crouch Jr. apologizes to Harry.

“Oh no, it was my fault.” Harry says. Barty smiles at him.

“Don’t look so worried,” Barty says. “The winner has already been decided from the start.” Barty winks and walks away.

It was true. 

Everyone was ecstatic when Tom’s name was read from the cup. It was a sure win for Hogwarts.

But it didn’t take long until Harry heard whispers of some blood puritans not liking that Tom was their champion. The conspiracies. And Harry had run to Tom, worried, when Tom all did was chuckle and ruffle Harry’s hair saying, an omega shouldn’t worry about an alpha.

Harry had smacked him in the arm, didn’t know that he was crying until Tom softened and said, “Help me, then?” And Harry nodded doing everything the alpha instructed him to do.

Sometimes, Harry didn’t know why they were even friends.

Actually, Harry knew exactly why they were friends. Tom was fast. And Harry was as well. No one held a conversation like Tom did, no challenged Harry like Tom did. They never bore each other and… and… Tom was Tom. 

It was hard to imagine that there was ever a time they hated each other and fought all time. They still fought, really, but it was because Tom deliberately annoyed Harry and Harry rose to Tom’s bait all the time.

When they became friends, there was an unspoken rule that they spend time with each other alone. Harry wouldn’t be able to handle to gossip that he, an omega, was so close to the alpha everyone was pining over.

Tom, the alpha.

Tom, his buddy.

_Tom,_ Harry thinks with a smile that to anyone who looked didn’t look real, _his friend._

* * *

“You mean, we did it… deliberately?” Lucius asked, a frown on his head.

The Potter omega nods enthusiastically at his side. “You were very into it, Lucius. I’m so happy Tom has a friend like you.”

Lucius frowns again. Of course he would do anything for Tom… still…

“We had to obliviate you, though.” Harry says apologetically. “But it was with your consent.”

“So… you’re telling me… that you planted a fake memory in my head to give false information to the enemy?”

“Yes!” Harry says excitedly. “And it worked!”

Lucius looks at Tom who was letting the omega explain. “So that was really you I heard in the tournament earlier? You really _can_ sing?”

“I’m an angel.” Tom says. Harry snorts.

“It’s one of the things he _really_ excels inm” Harry says, as if unable to believe it either. “But we didn’t want the last match to be _just_ a win. We wanted it to be a landslide.”

“But I didn’t tell anyone.” Lucius said, confused. “I wouldn’t betray Tom like that.”

They all stare at each other in silence.

* * *

“No kiss congratulations?” Tom teased.

Harry huffed. “We already kissed after you won.”

“I’d like another one though.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Then why are you asking me to kiss you? _I’m_ the omega. You should— _mmm_!”

The kiss was bolder this time. Harry was lifted off the ground and pushed into a wall, his legs instinctively wrapping themselves around Tom.

“You asshole,” Harry says, looking at Tom’s smug face. “We aren’t even dating yet.” Harry repeats what Tom said earlier, reminding Tom subtly that he was going to ask the omega to date.

“If I can do this while were not yet dating,” Tom kisses him again, making Harry whimper. “Then what exactly can I do to you when we _are_ dating?”

_Knot me senseless,_ Harry thought. But he smiled sweetly at Tom first. “Why don’t you find out for yourself, _Alpha?_ ”

* * *

Lucius takes another drink, not quite believing his luck. Across him was Narcissa Black herself, who appeared out of nowhere as he was taking a stroll in Hogsmead and basically demanded they should go on a date.

She kept handing him drinks, that elegant beautiful smile at her face. Lucius has had a crush on her since he could remember. And because he couldn’t get a single word out when she was around, Lucius had a diabolical plan to ask his father to maybe set an arranged marriage with her. But that was the last resort.

She was so beautiful, a blonde among the raven-haired blacks. But Lucius didn’t quite remember her having any lock of brown hair among the blond.

“Lucius,” Narcissa says holding out her hand to touch his thigh. “I’ve often wondered… with you being so close and all… is Tom really as perfect as he seems?” Lucius frowns. Did she also have crush on Tom? Like all the others? Oh no. That can’t be. Tom can have anyone he wants but not Narcissa.

“Tom?!” Lucius snorts. “Ha! He can’t sing for shit,” Lucius says arrogantly, cheeks pink and flushed, hoping whatever crush Narcissa had with the man would go away. “Man is tone deaf as fuck!”

Narcissa smiles. Lucius smiles back.

“It was nice going out with you, Lucius—“ Lucius’ eyes widen as her hair turns completely brown.

“Wha—“

“ _Obliviate!_ ” And in Narcissa’s place, stands Barty Crouch Jr., a smirk on his lips. His father was going to be proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I tried to make this longer and wrote an additional 2k plus words and ended up deleting those because it didn't connect well with the original idea? YEP. Hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated (LIKE YALL HAVE NO IDEA I reread them twice or thrice because I'm a thirsty whORE).
> 
> Anyway, do you guys have any dream fics that you haven't seen yet in Tomarry fanfic? Maybe I can try to write about them? If I can or if I'm inspired by it? Send me a message on Tumblr (link on my ao3 profile)! (I cant't make any promises though hehe)


End file.
